sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Sanford Bricks
Name: Sanford “Sandy” Bricks Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Drawing, painting, photography, reading, music. Appearance: Sandy has a lean, toned build, standing at 5’7”, and weighing in at 137 lbs. He is Caucasian. His sandy blonde hair hangs at medium length, reaching the nape of his neck and hanging past his ears. His bangs are messily cut to keep them out of his eyes, reaching just above his eyebrows. He has soft round blue eyes under thick blonde eyebrows, a straight nose, and a narrow mouth. His face is oval in shape, which he keeps consistently shaved. Sandy wears a pair of rectangular black rimmed glasses to compensate for his moderate long-sightedness. He also frequently sports his dark grey flat cap, only taking it off in situations where a hat would be inappropriate. As for his wardrobe, Sandy tends to dress warm until the peak of summer temperatures, blaming his low body-fat for his tendency to feel cold. He generally wears white t-shirts under jackets, zip hoodies, or long-sleeved shirts, but he swaps out the t-shirts for plain coloured polo shirts when it’s finally warm enough. His trousers consist of chinos and jeans, choosing something that matches his top half. He usually matches chinos with brown leather brogues, and jeans with a pair of grey trainers. On the day of the abduction, Sandy was wearing a black pea coat over a plain white t-shirt, a pair of cream chinos with a brown leather belt, brown leather brogues, and his trademark hat. Biography: Sanford “Sandy” Bricks was born in December to Patricia Bricks née Swanson, a homemaker, and Joseph Bricks, a mechanic, in Park City, Utah as their first and only child. As a young boy, Sandy was quiet. When he started school, he was generally reserved and standoffish from the rest of the class, preferring instead to read and draw. Whilst he did have friends and was able to interact with other children well enough for the most part, he was generally considered one of the more aloof pupils in his class. Whilst there was some mild concern about his withdrawn nature, his parents and teachers accepted that he just wasn’t a very outspoken person. Sandy generally enjoyed reading children’s story books, particularly the works of Roald Dahl and J.K. Rowling. He would become very immersed in the stories, eager to see where the plot would turn next, and often went through fiction at a rapid pace for his age. As for his drawing, he typically took inspiration from scenes or characters from his books, but he also drew things that he’d seen in his everyday life too. Whilst he was able to enjoy his first decade of life, tragedy struck when Sandy was ten years old. The family were involved in a car incident that cost the lives of both Patricia and Joseph, both front airbags failing to deploy. Whilst Sandy suffered only minor injuries, the emotional damage was severe. Following the period of upheaval, Sandy went to live with his closest relative: his uncle Tom, a bartender in Kingman, Arizona. As a result of the accident, Tom launched a lawsuit against the airbag and car manufacturers, leading to a generous settlement outside of court. Sandy was given three million dollars in compensation, which Tom put in a trust fund that was not to be accessed until Sandy turned eighteen. It took Sandy months to start interacting with people on a regular basis again after the accident, spending the time withdrawn in to himself and only barely paying attention in school, even with special support. His uncle did his best to help him through the period, and he underwent a long period of therapy, but it was a difficult time that required a significant amount of healing. Sandy’s therapy often took an artistic angle, as he found it easier to communicate his feelings and grief through illustrations than through words. It was during these sessions that he began to extend his interests from drawing to watercolour painting, preferring the way the colours of the paints blended together compared to his pencil colourings. As he began filling up most of his spare time with his art, his technique improved quite readily. One of the ways that Tom helped to bring Sandy out of his despair was to take him on tours of the desert surrounding Kingman. It was during these trips that Sandy developed his interest in photography, an interest that his uncle also shared. He became enamoured with the way that photos could capture visually stunning moments, whilst also enjoying the ability to experiment with the nature and elements of the shot to capture the image in a different context. The photographs of the surrounding wildlife and other interesting sights began to fill up albums at home, and it became a strong bonding activity for the two. Sandy continued to enjoy reading as he grew older. He found himself mostly drawn to fantastic narratives or books with a light-hearted or satirical bent, finding them easy to read and enjoying the wit and humour, along with experiencing the twists and turns of the narrative. Meanwhile, he found it very hard to stomach books that revolved around death or horror, due to his personal experiences, and continues to avoid these genres to this day. When working on art, reading, or just relaxing in general, Sandy tends to surround himself with music. He enjoys relaxed music, like the work of Enya, and finds that ambient sound helps him to concentrate. He often listens to music whilst travelling, and when feeling particularly low he is known to shut himself in his room with the music turned loud, attempting to drown out his thoughts with distractions. By the time Sandy reached high school, he was back to the point of interacting with other people, though he continued to be reserved and focused on his own interests. He did try to make friends around the school, and in spite of his difficulty expressing himself through middle school, he was socially competent enough that he could still hold conversations when he wanted to. However, lingering feelings of depression continued to affect him, making it difficult for him to consistently socialise. Academically, Sandy tends to do average to poor in a lot of his subjects. Whilst he isn’t lacking for intelligence, his low moods combined with his general disinterest in academics results in him generally only achieving a low C average in most subjects. The exception is naturally art, in which his enthusiasm and experience with allows him to maintain a solid A average. He also tends to perform better in English, maintaining a B grade, due to his reading habit. Whilst Sandy doesn’t have much interest in sports, he maintains a reasonably fit physique through a convenient if not overly demanding workout routine, appreciating the importance of regular exercise and keeping physically healthy. Though Sandy continues to see a therapist on and off again, he has yet to make significant progress in alleviating his depression. He has resisted suggestions to start taking medication, as he is concerned about the side-effects. At times he chooses to stop going to sessions under the belief that they are no longer helping, only to later be pressed into returning by his uncle. He is currently not seeing a therapist regularly. Sandy is a member of a few groups at school, mostly in an attempt to reach out to people again, but his attendance is sporadic at best. He is a member of the art club, and occasionally contributes photographs to the newspaper and yearbook groups. Sandy’s art generally takes a semi-realistic style, applying different colour stylings and abstract structure to images taken from real life, or recreating photographs he found particularly memorable. He does dabble in photorealism and abstract art as well, but he generally prefers his work to focus more on the colour than the shape. He also still draws, usually as a base to paint from. His photography, meanwhile, is typically based on striking landscapes and natural beauty, though he has attempted to capture more emotion in his photographs for his work with the newspaper and yearbook. He has also entered his art in some competitions, looking for venues to display his expression, but has yet to win anything notably serious. He came to the realisation that he was gay during his sophomore year of high school, through self-exploration and the interactions that he’d had with other pupils. He came out to his uncle during his junior year, who was supportive for Sandy’s sake, and he is generally comfortable with his orientation. He doesn’t feel the need to draw attention to it around school, however, and generally keeps it to himself. Now that Sandy has turned eighteen, he has access to the wealth in his trust fund. However, he has yet to make any significant use of it and is hesitant to start doing so. He has no real plans for after high school, only wanting to continue living with his uncle at home and spending his time pursuing his interests. His uncle is generally against this lack of long-term goals, but is having trouble finding the best way to coax him into loftier pursuits. Advantages: Naturally introverted, Sandy is unlikely to find solitude on the island particularly mentally taxing, which could allow him to be more selective in which alliances he forms, if any. His interest in art and photography give him an eye for detail, which will give him the edge in noticing clues that may help the situation. Disadvantages: Sandy’s emotional state is fragile, and the intense circumstances of the island are liable to bring back traumatic memories, which will severely handicap his ability to cope. His reclusive nature will also lower his pool of potential allies on the island, due to his limited number of friends to fall back on. Designated Number: Male student No. 025 --- Designated Weapon: 1x Molotov Cocktail Conclusion: Sadly B025 you're not in Harry Potter, your parents deaths doesn't make you the chosen one. It just makes you a kid who's about to join them. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Slam. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Slam '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Nancy Kyle 'Collected Weapons: '''1x Molotov Cocktail (assigned weapon, destroyed) '''Allies: ' 'Enemies: 'Maria Cucinotta, Caleb Diamond, Jasmine King, Nancy Kyle 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Sandy woke up in the unlit storage closet on the asylum's second floor, and tried to stay hidden there. Danny Brooks found him, and Sandy found he was in no mood to try and entertain others, preferring to stay alone. However, Danny saw the Molotov and freaked out, throwing his CD player at Sandy. Sandy chased Danny, with angry intent, and was only stopped as Audrey Reyes, who he hadn't noticed hidden in a corner of the room, woke up and told them to stop. Sandy was unimpressed and made for the door, ignoring an injured Alvaro Vacanti on his way out. He sought out the library a floor below to occupy himself. Here he found Maria Cucinotta, and tried to tersely navigate the room without having to deal with her. She tried to make an ally or conversation out of him and he would have neither, this irritated her in turn and the two were standing off. Sandy was ready to throw his molotov, and only Caleb Diamonds intervention at the last minute saved her. He threw spiders and cobwebs at Sandy and the two fled. Sandy, infuriated, crushed the spiders under foot. He wandered into the nearby group therapy rooms where he slept for the night. The next morning he heard the announcements, which he was disturbed to note he was unaffected by. Jasmine King then appeared in the room. She tried to make an ally of him and began insulting him when he refused, which aggravated him to an increasingly violent state. After she tried to use his parents' death against him, Sandy threw his molotov at her in a violent hysteria, shattering it on her face. As he moved towards her in his deranged mindset, Jasmine chose to take her own life with one of the broken shards from the bottle, shocking Sandy out of his state and sending him fleeing from the room. Sandy continued to desperately seek solitude and found the water treatment rooms in the asylum basement. This found him face to face with Nancy Kyle, who immediately attacked him. He repelled her, causing her to lose her hatchet. She fell to the floor, and Sandy tried to wrestle her into submission from there. Nancy tried to flee, but Sandy, now crazed into violence, dragged her back and attempted to drown her in one of the tubs. As Nancy struggled, she retrieved the screwdriver she'd taken from Sabrina Luz and stabbed Sandy in the gut, driving him back. Realizing that he'd been badly wounded, Sandy lunged for Nancy again in an attempt to finish her off, but she drove the screwdriver into one of his eyes and pierced his brain, killing him near-instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''If he really wanted to be alone B025 would have just locked himself in a closet and ran out his oxygen slower. No solitude left for him to enjoy now. - ''Jim Greynolds '''Memorable Quotes: ''“I do not give a shit about any of that. (...) Why is this so hard to understand? I don’t want company, I don’t want to hang out with you or Danny or anyone else right now, and I don’t care if you think you’re going to hurt me or not.”'' - Sandy, in response to Audrey's attempts at peacemaking. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sandy, in chronological order. V6 Pregame: *Picture Perfect *Looking for a Mind at Work V6: *Hideaway *Among these 'hallowed' walls... *Dreams and Reality *幽霊屋敷 Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sanford Bricks. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * I'm pretty content with the timing of Sandy's death. He was a very intense character to write, but he did suffer from fairly shallow emotional content and I think if I'd kept going with him it wouldn't have taken me long to burn out on him. I got a good few scenes out of him though, and hopefully he benefitted some other characters; I didn't expect him to become quite so unlikeable by the end of it, but hey that's what being an arse gets you I suppose. He had a good run, and it ended at a good time. -- Slam Category:V6 Students